Of Sand and White Eyes: Redo
by Wooden Dolls
Summary: Same as before! Only with better chapters! ON HOLD FOR MORE REVIEWS
1. The Chunin Exams: Redo

Hello all! In this re-write I'm hoping to get more details, drama, and over-all more action! Anyways unlike the original draft of this story, there will be more chapters, and a sneak peak of the sequel to this! Every now and then there may be mini-chapters consisting of another paring that is in this story.

Anyways here we go.

**--**

Hinata watched as her team mate was carried away by the medic squad, Kiba and Naruto had fought a good battle, and she was glad that Naruto had won…even though she knew she should have been routing for her own team mate. Suddenly the proctors' voice sounded through the tower,

"The next match *cough* will appear on the screen *cough, cough*." Hayate said holding his hand in front of his mouth as he coughed. The screen came to life, and names began to form on it, slowly the top name came to a stand still.

_**Hyuga. Hinata**_

_**VS**_

_**Hyuga. Neji **_

Time seemed to be frozen, Hinata stared at the names on the board, maybe one would change! Maybe she wouldn't have to face Neji. The air was thick as a few Leaf Jounin watched on in pity, Hinata having to face Neji was like a death Match. A rabbit VS a lion…but it was to late, nothing could be done.

Hinata walked up to the middle of the stage, she could feel fear rising in her every movement, she knew that Neji was not a push over.

Neji looked at his 'sister' and gave a cold smirk,

"Never thought I'd see you here." He said.

(I know there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter so I'm skipping to the fight scene.)

Hinata and Neji where exchanging blows, though it seemed that Neji was winning, he had blow out many of Hinata's chakra points, and the two of them flung them their arms at each other, the entire building went silent as the sound of blood hit the ground.

The heiress had fallen her body limp, and Neji was standing a few feet away, pulling his arm back against his body, a smirk on his lips once again.

"The battle is over-" Hayate had started but a rather obnoxious shout came from the side lines,

"Don't call her out just yet!" Naruto yelled,

"Naruto you baka!" Sakura said, "Can't you see the pour girl has had enough!" she said, but the crowd had gone silent once again, as Hinata's body began to move once again, she was still breathing weakly but had moved herself into a standing position, she was in a weak stance, one arm hung at her side, whilst the other was wrapped around her chest, blood was still falling from her mouth, Neji seemed to get angered at this, angered that he couldn't bring his cousin down with that blow.

The cold hearted sand-nin seemed slightly moved by this stunning act of courage…or was it foolery?

"Neji…you don't know destiny…" Hinata said (Again I know there is more dialogue but I don't feel like writing it all down, and I know this isn't want Hinata says that sets him off but none the less.)

Neji suddenly shot forward, at the surprise of Hayate and the Jounin.

It all seemed that it was going to end badly, the Jounin had moved a second to late, Neji was already to close for anyone to stop him…

Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the painful blast to take her life, but strangely death's cold grasp never did touch her heart, she opened an eye, and found herself surrounded by a wall of sand, Neji's hand was caught inside said wall, the sand was crushing it.

All eyes turned to face…Gaara! The 'invisible' Ninja was standing outside of the wall, his hand outstretched and was somewhat forming a fist, the crowd looked stunned. Neji was trying to pull his hand out, but never did accomplish said goal, until Gaara eventually let go and the sand fell to the ground. Around this time the Jounin finally did show up.

Neji's sensei was talking about, that he promised not to let the match get the best of him, while Hinata's sensei was glaring at Neji before she walked over to Hinata whom amazingly was still standing.

Naruto sent a curious yet weary glance at the Sand-nin. Hinata on the other hand was looking at her savior smiling, before coughing up blood and fell to the ground, but instead of feeling the stone ground, a soft sort of strange feeling came over her, she felt sand wrap around her and gently lower her to the ground, her eyes began to close but she was able to look at the person that had saved her life one last time, before blacking out.

Gaara walked back up to the balcony's and stood between his siblings and Sensei silently as if it had never happened.


	2. The Hospital: Redo

**The 2****nd**** chapter of the redoing of 'Of Sand and White Eyes'. The last chapter in my previous story was ridiculously short. So I hope I can give it more well length!**

**--**

**Gaara's POV**

I listened to my own foot fall as I walked down the streets, there was a lot of commotion going on around me, but I didn't even really care. I had a mission to do and nothing was going to stop me from doing it.

I neared the Konhoa hospital. My cold and cruel gazed traveled that place, somewhere in that building was my target the one who survived…Rock Lee. I turned and headed into the entrance, the doors opened and I walked to the receptionist she looked at me and gave a sort of scared look before quickly asking me, "W-what can I do for you?" she asked, I could tell she was trying to hold in her fears I gave a smirk.

"Rock Lee where is he?" I asked in a deathly tone, causing the woman to lose her nerves even more. "I-he's-I can't tell you that!" she said fearfully. Slowly the sand traveled along the ground and began to creep under the desk,

"Miss!" I turned my head to face where I heard the voice from. Sakura or the rather pink one with the annoying pink hair that looked like it had been bleached… "Could you tell me where Hinata Hyuga is?" she asked. My eye's gave slight interest as to where this Hinata girl was…after all why shouldn't I know I saved her.

"Oh yes Hyuga Hinata…" The receptionist turned to her files and looked at them for a moment. "Oh I'm sorry miss she can't have any visitors at lest for another few hours." She said. Sakura sighed, "Alright thank you." She said before taking off. I looked up before going around the corner and held out my hand, the sand began to wrap around it forming an eyeball. Before I sent it over the nurse's head.

Within moments I could see the file of patients, Hinata Hyuga and Rock Lee where in the same vicinity so I could get them both without causing to much of a disturbance. With a small smirk the eye disappeared, and I went down the hallway.

I decided to see the Hyuga first, I opened the door and stepped inside quietly and then shut it.

Hinata was asleep the sun had hit her face and preformed a graceful dance upon it. I glanced up some 'get well better' gifts had been left on the table. From her own team I would guess. As I walked over to her, I stopped in my tracks, something mysterious kept me there, and I couldn't even guess what it was.

She looked so peaceful, her chest rising and falling in a silent manner. I remember the battle and how she had so much fear radiating off of her. I remembered the forest…and what had transpired there.

Suddenly she shifted, I again couldn't move her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me her pale eyes staring into mine. The room was silent just the soft sound of our breathing could be heard.

She was the first to break the silence "T-thank y-you for r-r-escuing me." She said in a tired and weak voice. I only gave a nod.

"Its not something I really enjoy doing." I replied dully watching as she nodded back to me. It was awkward just standing there, us staring at each other.

I gazed around before starting to lean down, Hinata wasn't sure what was going on, but her body did. She struggled into a sitting position, and now we where face to face, inches apart one little jab from either side would send our lips into the others.

For once in a great while, I saw no fear in that Hyuga's eyes wither it was a clan thing or she was brave enough to be this close to me, I really didn't care.

Again nothing happened for moments on in. It seemed that we just focused on each other, our eyes studying the others face. So that each time we blinked the other would still be there. Deciding that I shouldn't feel so strange about this I closed the gap and pressed our lips together.

To me her lips where soft, not a crack that could ruin them, mine must have felt horrible to her, they where dry and cracked from years in the Suna Village. Our lips did not part each other until a few seconds later.

Hinata's face was a light red, as she fell backwards into her pillow she had fainted apparently. I watched her lay there, it seemed for ever, but soon I turned and left the room listening to my own footfall yet again.

But despite this, my anger was still toward the one that had lived because someone cared about him. I opened the door to Rock Lee's room and entered it, shutting the door and crept up to his bed.

Slowly the sand began to come out of my gourd and wrap around the bed it shifted with each new crease in the bed. I held out my hand and the sand stood still, as I slowly started to move my fingers closer to my palm I stopped.

It was no longer Rock Lee lying in that bed…but Hinata. The sand faltered before falling off Lee's body, it then retreated into my gourd. I was numb, my entire body numb. What had just happened? What stopped me from killing him? I was jerked back into reality as I saw the door budge; this was my turn to leave. With a few hand signs I disappeared from the hospital room leaving no traces of myself.

I reappeared outside of the hospital and I began to swiftly leave the premises, my head was crammed full of confusing emotions.

--

**There it is! I hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. Author's Note!

**Hallo! Hey guys I know you haven't seen a new chapter to this story in like forever! But I ask that you please wait in your seats for the next chapter that'll be coming out either tonight or tomorrow. **

**There is a reason as to why I'm writing this little Author's note is because I want to know how many of my readers are still interested in this. **

**And another question, I was wondering how many of you read my first story (the original one to this) and are now reading this one…I guess my real question is, how many of you are oldies from the first story?**


	4. Before the Exams: Redo

**I guess your all thinking: 'Oh it took awhile for this new chapter to come out! I bet its going to be great and full of adventure!'**

**Though while I would like to say your correct on both aspects I need to say your terribly wrong *lowers head* This is the first time since chapter 2 that I've actually gotten off my lazy arse and decided to write this chapter.**

**Anyway I hope that you can forgive me for the lateness and please do enjoy reading this.**

**--**

…Gaara's POV…

I walked along the streets of Konoha. It wasn't the first night I'd done this and it wouldn't be the last. Like all the times my insomnia has kept me awake, that and the killer one tailed raccoon that hounds my every thought and dream.

Tonight I felt like staring up at the sky allowing my mind to be swallowed up in thought. The cooling wind rushed through my red hair when I heard the faint sound of footfall's on to far from my location on the roof. But I didn't care who ever it was they couldn't hurt me, not unless they where as fast as that Rock Lee kid. The footsteps got closer then they stopped. I turned my head bored as I stared down towards the person that had walked all the way up here.

A sound village genin, how wonderful. To me he looked like a mummy or someone that could use a nap or something. Shrugging off the thought I wondered why he was there. He didn't make a sound except he began to pull up his sleeves and rushed forward. Before he knew it my sand was around him and I crushed him, I enjoyed hearing the last dying cries from his mouth as his bones broke beneath the force…

The next morning and I had left the scene of the sound nin's death. I was heading toward the apartments when my attention was drawn to a large housing complex. Curiousity soon got the best of me and I wandered forward, using the shadows to conceal me, my eyes wandered to the courtyard as I spied the scene of two people fighting.

Just like in the exams I could see them flinging their arms in motion; blocking, countering, hitting. Of course one looked like Neji, the one who had nearly killed the Hinata girl, and the other looked older. My eyes scanned the field until I saw Hinata sitting on the wooden flooring, her eyes where filled with pain and hurt. I wanted to know what was bothering here so I began to form hand signs and disappear.

Within seconds I appeared behind her, and I pulled her to a slightly dark corridor so that no one could see us. She began to scream in panic but I quickly placed a gentle pale hand across her soft lips. Hinata screamed into my hand until she realized who was holding her. I saw relieve flash across her face and I let go of her mouth.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Hinata stuttered her blush already forming across her cheeks.

"I came to check on you…I…was worried." I said with a dry mouth, I had never accualy cared for someone else and it was strange, I didn't like it but Hinata didn't seem to notice the uncomfortable look on my face and just replied to what I had said.

"I-I talked w-with my father…H-h-he said I c-c-couldn't be a H-Hyuga." She said tears where starting to well up in her eyes as she continued, "I-I'm not strong enough. I-I'm supposed t-t-to be in the h-head family…but I'm n-n-not strong enough." Hinata looked like she was about to break down and I really didn't want to be there right then, comforting people was not my thing to do.

"Maybe you should talk to your sensie." I managed to say. Hinata looked up at me before slowly nodding she turned and began to head down the hall as I watched her proceed out of the compound. Because I wanted to and I felt somewhat responsible for this, I followed her.

She never did meet up with her sensei instead she moved into a forest. Or a training ground of sorts. I settled in a tree and masked my chakra, I watched as the Hyuga began to move so fluently, hitting a tree with such force. I then recognized a stronger chakra enter the perimeter and I grit my teeth. Neji Hyuga soon jumped down from a tree and landed behind Hinata.

"What are you doing?" He asked his younger cousin.

"T-training…to beat you…and father." Came the ever so timid reply. Neji smirked and laughed.

"You can not defy destiny Hinata, no one can." He said with a dark voice. Before he turned away and ran off.

I watched as Hinata slowly sank down onto her knees and began to sob into blood stained hands. I backed up a bit, I didn't want to deal with a crying girl. But slowly things began to click in my head and I saw that we were alike…in a few ways at lest.

Both of us had to prove something.

We where rejected in some way.

Shaking my head of these thoughts I turned around and began to move away, I saw two dots speed past me and over to Hinata; the dots turned out to be her teammates. I nodded glad she had someone there to comfort her. I slowly disappeared in the sand.

**And now I glimpse of the first chapter of the new Gaara and Hinata story (which is unnamed at the moment)…**

**Hinata's POV**

It had been weeks since our weeding, and I enjoyed every moment of time I had with him, my red headed sand ninja. Today I was in Konoha while Gaara handled a mission off in Suna, something to do with the now almost desolated group of Akatsuki.

I walked into the Hyuga compound where I was greeted by Neji. He had just returned from a mission, how could I tell? For one his face was covered with lipstick, and not just any lipstick, Ten-Ten's lipstick. He gave a weary smile and patted my head.

"I faced troubles on the battle field and nearly got my arm tore off…then when I come home I was forcefully dragged into bed…" Neji trailed off. I giggled, _'Sure Neji…forced into bed.'_ I shook my head and poked his chest, earning a grunt from the taller Hyuga. "Hinata why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"Gaara-kun is busy taking care of the few Akatsuki members near our borders." I repled. Neji nodded and ruffled my hair.

"Well Hokage will probably be sending me on a mission out there soon enough." Neji replied with a long sigh.

"Neji!" I heard Ten-Ten shout from the room.

"Well I got to go, duty calls." Neji said before turning and heading back to where Ten-Ten was. I looked around the compound and went off to see my father and sister.

**Well that was it, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to attack me with pointy things now~**

**-Dawn.**


End file.
